


Goro's Training Day

by arc_el_ion, EctoGhost



Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Burger! Akechi Goro, Diaper Kink, Dinner Date, Eating out, M/M, McDonald's Worker! Akechi Goro, Multi, dont read this, human burger, you wanna read this so fuckin bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_el_ion/pseuds/arc_el_ion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGhost/pseuds/EctoGhost
Summary: Goro came to work this morning a useless worker.Today, he became the Big Mac.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/McDonald's Customer, Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Goro's Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [McGoro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094634) by Anonymous. 



> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Goro gets made into a Big Mac by the big clown hands of Ronald McDonald. A customer digs in. Only read if you are ready for that level of pure raw sexual energy.

"Okay bitch," Ronald McDonald's sultry tones made Goro shiver as he stood in the Mcdonald's Sex Shop and Restaurant, bare except for the company-provided apron. "Today you're going to actually learn how to be useful for something other than a cock sleeve." 

Goro pouted, he really only wanted to be Ronald's cock sleeve. But he sold his soul for the opportunity to take that greasy cock every shift so he guessed this was the price he had to pay. In front of him was a long counter, coated in a thin sheen of grease that made the metal seem shinier than it was. Ronald picked up a bun from the side, displaying it to Goro with the impatience of a primary-school teacher long past their prime teaching a child their two-times table. 

"You know what this is, but I'll say it anyway. This is our Big Mac bun, you put it in here," the buns disappeared into a big metal box and came out the bottom steamier than Ronald and Goro's frequent steamy sex sessions in the bathroom whenever they got horny (Read: all the time). Goro knew he was being trained, but all he could think about was how Ronald's hands sank just slightly into those soft buns just like they frequently sank into his own sweet steamy buns. 

"Baby Gorl are you thinking about me grabbing your sweet steamy buns." The question was in fact not a question, but a statement as Ronald gave Goro a very disapproving glare. Goro looked down at his reflection in the grease pool below him in shame. 

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm addicted to your big clown hands on my twink ass," Goro apologised quietly, tearing up as he realised he had disappointed his wonderful Clown Daddy. Ronald placed a hand under his chin to lift his face until they made eye contact. Goro was five inches off the ground as Ronald lifted him to eye level. 

"Shh, I think I know how to keep your attention on your training baby gorl," Ronald placed Goro onto the greasy worktop. "Now, once we've toasted the buns, the first step is to apply sauce." 

Goro was about to look to see what Ronald was planning, but suddenly lukewarm Big Mac Sauce (™) was poured right between his bountiful ass cheeks. Goro moaned at the feeling of it leaking between every crevice of his cheeks, thighs, even to his balls. Ronald smacked him and told him burgers do not moan. Goro bit his lip. 

Goro knew he should listen as Ronald began listing ingredients in a specific order, but all he could focus on was how those big hands felt putting cold salad between his cheeks. The warmth of gloved hands contrasting with soggy lettuce made another shiver run up Goro's spine, and Ronald punished him with a slap to his toasty buns. 

_ Finally _ , Goro had been dragged along the worktop until he was at the end of the line, where Ronald finished him off with two Big Mac Patties (™) and wrapped his ass with an abnormally large burger wrapper, not unlike a diaper. Ronald then pushed Goro right along the line until he was lying among abandoned burger boxes, long forgotten by those who had ordered them long ago when they ran far away from this place after the smell got to them. 

Goro moved to get out of the collection point, but Ronald pushed him back down until he laid down. "Burgers stay in the collection point until they are given to a customer," his words were hissed, as if Goro were a two year old throwing his McNuggets on the floor after throwing a tantrum to get them. Goro remained lying down. Ronald left him there. 

It felt like hours passed by for Goro, feeling the once somewhat warm meat between his buns lose their warmth until they, like the soggy lettuce also between his ass cheeks, were an unappetizing room-temperature. The sauce was having a hard time staying where it was supposed to be, leaking out everywhere it could until more of the burger wrapper had sauce than the Goro-burger. 

"I'd like one Big Mac please." A strangely familiar voice came from the cash register. Goro would shift to look over, but his current position meant he could not see. Burgers did not move to look at customers. So Goro stayed. 

"That's a dollar for you, young sir," Ronald's very familiar voice spoke in a light, comforting tone. Like the tone a well-loved character of a family franchise might speak in. 

There was some quiet as the two assumedly exchanged currency for food, and then the sound of even footsteps headed towards Goro. 

Big clown hands picked Goro out of the collection point, and he was brought to one of the beds that sat in the lobby of Mcdonald's Sex Club and Restaurant. He was laid down face-down, so the identity of this customer would remain a mystery to him for now it seemed. 

"Would you like any salt or sauces with your meal?" 

"No thank you, Ronald," The stranger answered with incrediblea bizarre level of casualness. Goro couldn't imagine addressing The Ronald McDonald by his first name only. 

"Then enjoy your meal." And Ronald walked away. 

The burger wrapper hiding Goro's ass was peeled away and the stranger took in a sharp breath as he got an eyeful of the Goro-burger. Goro wasn't sure if it was in disgust or awe. 

"Itadakimasu..." The stranger mumbled, then lifted Goro's hips until he could eat his one dollar Goro-Big-Mac like a ravenous fox. The event did not last long, and soon the stranger was licking the last of the Big Mac SauceTM that was leaking down Goro's thighs. Eventually, Goro was dropped onto the bed while the stranger stood up. 

The sound of steps echoing through the lobby sounded in Goro's ears until the door was opened and closed with a quiet  _ fwsh _ sound. The stranger was gone. 

"Well you might be awful at making burgers, but you can be one just fine it seems." Ronald appeared as if out of thin air, but Goro did not move to greet him. Burgers did not move to greet their bosses. 

"Well, I think I know what I want to have on my break." And Goro too, knew what Ronald McDonald would be having on his unpaid break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm sorry.
> 
> Unless you enjoyed it. In which case, let me tell you. You will absolutely love the Goronald Nation. Join today for a free therapy session with Ronald McDonald himself. https://discord.gg/zHTx6rpwSM


End file.
